


In Dreams

by afterandalasia



Category: Mulan (1998), Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Dreams, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In dreams, it is possible to span the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> From the lovely anonymous [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=393065#t2037353) at Disney Kink.

Usually, she tells Grandmother Willow of her dreams. But this time, there is a part of her that does not want to, because she is not sure yet of what they mean, either.  
  
She dreams of a far kingdom, with great mountains capped in snow, and fields where they grow some other crops that dip through water. She dreams of people who look half-familiar, but not quite, and dress in clothes that she does not know, with wide woven hats and long dresses and paint upon the faces of the women that surely is not warpaint. She dreams of stone buildings, and rising walls, and one great wide wall in particular that wraps itself like a snake around the land, undulating across hills and valleys, dark grey and thick and strong, and perhaps now that she has seen how some lands can be she understands the need for it.  
  
But mostly... she dreams of a soldier.  
  
She does not speak to him through the mists that separate them, because there are no words for this in-between land, but she examines the shining metal of his armour with delicate, eager hands, and runs her fingers through the plumes of his helmet. He looks so strange to her, wide-eyed and uncertain, but in return she offers him to look at the necklace she wears, and he seems to admire it. And she stands on the top of the mountains and breathes in the scent of this strange land, and it is beautiful, and the solder looks at her with faint wonder and growing amusement.  
  
She tries to show him what she knows, even without words, the richness of the soul and the movement of birds in the air, and the wonderful feeling that it is to immerse oneself in cool, clean water. And he seems so nervous at first, but then finally joins her, and it is then that she realises the soldier is not a _he_ at all.  
  
But Pocahontas does not ask for a name. It does not matter in this dream where they do not have words, and she coaxes and encourages with her eyes until they run barefoot through the snow, because there is no cold, and running starts to feel like flying when you do it right. And she will take this woman's hand, and they will look at the stars which are the same no matter where you view them from, and these dreams will be theirs, and theirs alone.


End file.
